Snowed In
by altoclefislife
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to an winter cabin on the planet Raxotalia 744, hoping to get some down time. But with the Doctor being the Doctor, troubles arise. But the better question is, will they find each other?
1. Chapter 1: Rose Tyler, ghost girl

Chapter 1: Rose Tyler, Ghost girl

Disclaimer: I sure do wish I owned Doctor Who! But I don't, so I wrote you this fanfiction!

"Better bundle up for this trip, Rose!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled. Another bumpy TARDIS trip in the time vortex had caused her to hold onto the console.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"A snowy mountain." He responded proudly.  
"A snowy mountain. Doctor, you're kidding, right?"  
"Well, it's a cabin on a snowy mountain. Not as bad as it seems."  
"Well, when you just say "Snowy mountain". Rose said.  
"The planet that has it is called Raxotalia 744. A very chilly planet, often compared to Earth's Antarctica."  
The TARDIS landed and the Doctor grabbed his trench coat off one of the corals. He walked outside.  
Snow covered the ground outside the abandoned cabin as a light snow fell, making the pathway to the cabin invisible under the thick, white blanket.  
"Doctor, it's amazing!" Rose said as she zipped her black parka.  
They went up to the cabin, but when they got up there, the cabin wasn't what either were expecting.  
Cobwebs covered the entryway, and when they got to the living room, it was pitch black.  
The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and a torch was lit somewhere in the room, giving them a little light.  
"What 'append here?" Rose asked.  
"Not sure. Just don't touch anything." The Doctor responded.  
Furniture was strewn everywhere, also covered in cobwebs. Paintings were mostly of portraits, which didn't help the predicament, as they looked like they were staring at them.  
"Um, Doctor?" Rose asked.  
"Did you feel that?"  
"Doctor?"  
"It got even colder."  
"Doctor, where are you?"  
"Rose? Are you okay? I don't see you."  
"Doctor!"  
"I can't see you. Rose, this isn't funny."  
"But I'm right here. Can't you see me?"  
Rose finally came to the conclusion that she could see the Doctor, but the Doctor couldn't see her.  
Rose Tyler was a ghost.

A/N: That's chapter 1, folks! Hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Avalanche

Chapter 2: Avalanche

A/N: Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Doctor Who. Do we have to do this on every single chapter? I'm not sure.

The Doctor tried lighting more torches in the room to see if he could find Rose, but she was still invisible.  
"Rose, wait...no, no, you can't be. Your Mum will kill me!" The Doctor said.  
" _But_ _I'm_ _right_ _here_. _You_ _really_ _can't_ _see_ _me_?" Rose said.  
"What was that? Rose?"  
 _He_ _can_ _hear_ _me_. Rose thought.  
The Doctor walked to the fireplace and lit it with the sonic.  
"Should get a bit warmer in here now." The Doctor said.  
He scanned the room for Rose and found her right next to him.  
"Rose, you're a ghost. You're a real live ghost." The Doctor said.  
" _But_ _I_ _can't_ _be_."  
The psychic paper picked up Rose's words.  
"But I can't be.~Rose." The Doctor repeated off the psychic paper.  
"Rose, I'm so sorry. Just, um, I'm gonna have to trust that you'll stick with me. We should get back to the TARDIS. It has a ghost formula that can help you. Come on."  
But, a crash was heard from outside. A avalanche crashed down and made the doors and windows not accessible.  
"Okay then. I guess we're snowed in." The Doctor said.

A/N: All of Rose's dialogue will be in italics, just thought I would say that. Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: It continues

Chapter 3: It continues

Disclaimer: I think you know by now...

"But avalanches are rare here. They don't happen unless they're forced."  
 _Forced_? Rose wondered.  
But through the windows that showed nothing but snow, the Doctor noticed a chain that looked like it belonged to a Ice Warrior's armour.  
"Wait.. Rose, this is a trap! I knew Raxotalia 744 blew up thousands of years ago! Why did I forget that!" The Doctor said.  
" _But_ _if_ _this_ _isn't_ _Raxotalia_ _744_ , _then_ _where_ _are_ _we_?"Rose asked.  
The Doctor read his psychic paper for Rose's question.  
"I'm not sure. But the TARDIS said this was Raxotalia 744. I don't know why, unless the Ice Warriors somehow hacked into the TARDIS to make Raxotalia 744 exist again in her database. But hacking into a TARDIS is very difficult to accomplish, especially while She was still in flight. They must have acquired a genius to hack into the TARDIS's database and cause the planet to come back into existence on her database. Oh, no."  
" _What_ _is_ _it_ , _Doctor_?" Rose asked.  
"The Master is back."

A/N: If you didn't know, I love to end on cliffhangers! Also, I don't actually know what Doctor who episode(s) Ice Warriors are in, so I'm just using the Doctor who, "How To Be A Time Lord" guide book. I've actually used it before in some of my other stories, mostly to get more information on foes. Next chapter up next week!


	4. Chapter 4: The Master's game

Chapter 4: The Master's game

A/N: Okay! Quick note! Rose's dialogue will no longer be in italics!

"Ah, Doctor. It took you long enough to figure it out. I expect better from you."

The Master looked at some of the monitors around the room he was in, the door guarded by Ice Warriors on both sides.

"Now, then Doctor. Let's play."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《

 _In_ _the_ _cabin_

Rose felt herself become corporeal again.

"Doctor, can you see me now?" She asked.  
"Rose! Yes, I can hear and see you." The Doctor said, running to her.  
Rose hugged the Doctor like a lifeline.  
"Oh dear, now the room's spinning." The Doctor said before falling on the floor.  
"Doctor!" Rose said, trying to catch him.  
"I'm fine." He said, trying to get up.  
"Careful!" Rose said. "Don't stand up too fast or you'll fall again."  
Rose helped him back up.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy."  
"Mm." Rose said.  
Rose flipped a chair over and dusted it off.  
"Sit down." Rose said as she motioned to the chair.  
Not wanting to fight, the Doctor complied.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《

The Master looked at the many monitors surrounding him.  
"Ah, Doctor. The worst is to come."


	5. Chapter 5: The controller

Chapter 5: The controller

 **A/N: Hey guys, this author's note is VERY important. PLEASE READ! Okay, so I have created a story rotation. Snowed in will for now on be posted on Thursdays. If I can't update, I'll post two chapters or update on any of the following days: Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Read my profile for more information. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The Master looked at the controls surrounding him.

He had control.

Total control over the Doctor and Rose.

Well, maybe not Rose yet, but he hoped to soon.  
He had to put a chip in her arm to control her, but with the Doctor, the Master could control him through the time vortex. He had figured out the technology while the Doctor thought he was dead.  
 _Now_ _then_ , the Master thought. _I_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _knock_ _Rose_ _out_ , _or_ _I_ _could_ _wait_ _for_ _her_ _to_ _fall_ _asleep_. _Puny_ _human_ _bodies_.  
The Master watched the monitors closely, to see if Rose had fallen asleep yet. It was almost nine - thirty on earth, London time. She had to be getting tired.

* * *

Rose yawned.

She looked at the Doctor, who was currently trying to find a way out.  
"Doctor?" Rose asked.  
"Yes, Rose?" He responded.  
"I think I'm gonna sleep. Just wake me up if anything happens."  
"Alright Rose. I'll keep watch. Goodnight."  
"G'night, Doctor." Rose said as she used her coat as a makeshift pillow.

"Now, now, Doctor." The Master said. "We can't have that now, can we?"

The Doctor felt dizzy again.

He fell on the floor and got knocked out instantly.  
The Master appeared from a wall with a Ice Warrior. The two walked over to Rose with a control chip and stitching. They started the procedure, as Rose was out like a light. They worked quickly and finished the job before either woke up.  
The Master got back to his control room and activated the chip.  
Rose was under his control.


	6. Chapter 6: Rose is under his control

_Chapter_ _6:_ _Rose Tyler is under his control_

Rose woke up.

She felt a tingling sensation in her arm and when she looked at it...

"AHHH!"  
"Rose? Rose, what is it?" The Doctor asked, waking up.  
"My arm! Look." Rose said, putting her arm in front of his face.  
"Rose, when did you get stitches?" He asked, observing her arm.  
"I don't know. I didn't have them when we got here."  
"Oh, Rose."  
"Doctor, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I'm sure!"  
"Mmm."  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked out the window, but the snow that was there was only building. And that meant...

They were trapped.

 **A/N:** **Hehehe...**


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

Chapter 7: Trapped.

"Doctor? I'm hungry." Rose said, walking up to her companion who was currently looking out the window.  
"Hmm. I don't know how to help you with that." The Doctor responded.  
"Well, come with me to hunt for the kitchen." Rose said, pulling his arm like a child would.  
"Rose..."  
"C'mon. I bet you're hungry too."  
"No, i'm not." He responded firmly as his stomach growled.  
"Sure you aren't. C'mon. Then you can get back to whatever it is you're doing."  
"Okay. Allons-y!"  
They started walking down a corridor to find almost fifteen different rooms.  
"Okay, Rose. Stay with me."  
The two checked in fourteen of the rooms, but no luck. They approached the fifteenth room.  
The Doctor put his hand on the handle and opened the door.  
They had found the kitchen, albeit a very old one.  
The walls were painted powder blue, with wood cabinets and a white fridge by a metal sink. Cobwebs and dirt covered the walls, floor, and fridge.  
"Well, let's see if there's anything." Rose said as she walked to the fridge.  
"Be careful, Rose." The Doctor said.  
Rose opened the fridge to find it to be fully stocked with fresh food.  
"Doctor? Come look at this."  
The Doctor came over to her and looked inside the fully stocked fridge.  
"That's bad. Even worse than a suitcase packed full of bad." He said.  
"It's almost like, something or someone was expecting us." Rose said.  
"What if they meant to detain us here." The Doctor said.  
Rose grabbed some food from the fridge.  
"You want any?" Rose asked.  
"No. It might be drugged." The Doctor responded.  
"Your loss." Rose said, taking a bite of sandwich.  
The Doctor started to scan the room with the sonic screwdriver. Then he scanned the food.  
"Rose, the food is drugged, and this room doesn't exist." The Doctor said.  
"What?" Rose responded after swallowing.  
They fled the room as the door dissapeered. They started walking back to the living room, when Rose started feeling lightheaded. She toppled over.

"Rose!"


	8. Chapter 8: Rose Takes Control

Chapter 8: Rose takes control

Rose sat up.

She was in a dark room that looked like a dungeon. She looked around it.

No Doctor.

Iron bars kept her from the outside world and beyond.  
Rose looked at the metal lock when she heard a voice.  
"Ah, Rose. The Doctor's Rose." A dark figure came up to the iron bars.  
"What do you want?" Rose said, standing up and putting her hands on the bars. They felt grimy under her hands.  
"Oh, just to see the Doctor suffer. In fact, I want him to suffer so much, he regenerates." The figure said.  
"No, no, I won't let you do that!" Rose yelled.  
"Oh, but you will, sweet Rose."  
"I won't let you hurt him."  
"Ah, thorny, like a rosebush. Your Mum chose the perfect name."  
"Just tell me who you are."  
"The Asylum."  
"The what?"  
"That's right! I put you in mental hospital!"  
"No! Who are you?"  
"The Master. I bet the Doctor has told you all about me."  
"I've never heard of you."  
"I'm offended. No wonder why he should suffer!" The Master turned to leave.  
"But why?"  
The Master turned. "What?"  
"But why out of all of the people on the other planets, why specifically him?"  
"Because, my sweet Rosie, he's too powerful. He's got a lot of blood on his hands. You wonder why he never talks about his planet. I see it in your eyes. You see, he destroyed his own people. Other than me."  
"Wait, back up. You're a Time Lord?"  
"Yes, he really didn't tell you anything, did you? Anyway, he needs to lose power. And detaining him is perfect for that."  
Rose looked at him, rage about to pour out of her mouth.  
The Master left as a nurse came to check on a patient. Rose went back to a cot in the room and went to bed to pretend to sleep. She wanted no attention from the nurses coming down.

"Rose?"  
The Doctor walked around the cabin. After she fainted, he had taken her to the main room. He needed to think, and he needed to process the day's events. So, he found himself falling into sleep. But when he woke up, Rose was gone.  
"Where did you go? Please, this isn't funny."  
He ran around the cabin with only a ounce of hope.  
"Rose!"  
He felt dizzy and fell on the floor. He fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Where Are You?

_Chapter_ _9:_ _Where are you?_

 **A/N:** **Fun fact: This story was based off the Doctor Who comic story, "The Forgotten." It was** **published by IDW comics.** **I haven't read all of them yet, but** **I** **plan on buying the collection.**

_Doctor._

"What?"

 _Come_ _with_ _me_.

"No."

 _You_ _must_.

"I won't."

 _You_ _will_.

"Where's Rose?"

 _I_ _won't_ _tell_ _you_.

"Leave me alone."

 _No_.

"Let me sleep."

 _You_ _will_ _come_. _But_ , _not_ _now._ _Sleep_ , _Time_ _Lord_.

The Doctor sat up.

He felt awful. His head was pounding, he still felt dizzy, and he felt cold. His stomach was churning, so he lied back down.  
He curled up and shivered a bit.  
"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Do you feel okay? I think not."  
The Doctor looked at the person leaning over him.  
The Master.  
"Doctor. Come."  
He rolled onto his stomach.  
"Leave me alone." He whined.  
The Master rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He went down the hallway and vanished into a room at the end of the hallway.  
" _Rose_. _Rose_." The Doctor thought.  
His eyes shut as he felt a bit of sweat roll down his face.  
"Rose."


	10. Chapter 10: Are You My Doctor?

_Chapter 10: Are you my Doctor?_

Rose looked around her dark cell.

This Asylum was demented.  
It was dark, and everyone was kept in dark prison - like cells with a cot and a window. They were only let out for activities and "how to be sane" lessons. Rose was wishing she was with the Doctor.  
Her Doctor.  
Or at least, the one that existed right now.  
She spent most of her time pretending to be sleeping. She would only not pretend not to be sleeping when she was given food. She really didn't want to know what the Master put her in here of. But from what she heard,  
It was belief in a non - existent Time Lord.  
But she had to know, so one day she started her lesson.  
Her teacher walked in.  
"I'm Darla Brown. You must be Rose Tyler."  
"Yeah. I am." Rose responded.  
Darla held a candle, allowing Rose to see her face and features.  
She was about thirty or forty, she had brown and green hair, and she had brown eyes that looked like the Doctor's.  
"Well now, let's get started now, shall we?"

 _A_ _few_ _weeks_ _later_...

Rose was brainwashed.  
The lessons were addictive. And after just one, she waited for another.  
And another.  
And another.  
And another.  
She didn't even think about the Doctor now, just about her lessons.  
Like a cigarette, she needed more lessons. Oh, how they were addictive.  
And now that she didn't remember the Doctor, she could get a job in the kitchens. She could get a nice room and food, so she didn't feel like a slave.  
But was she?


	11. Chapter 11: The Escape

_Chapter_ _11_ : _The_ _escape_

 **A/N: Lots to discuss in today's author's note! First off, happy late valentine's day! Or whatever holiday it may be!**

 **The reason I'm uploading this a day early is I might not be able to upload tomorrow, in case I can't upload tomorrow.**

 **And.. now for reviews!**

 **Or, more like a review.**

 **CaitlinWCTH (Guest) : Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm absolutely ecstatic that you like my story. I'll try to make longer chapters, and it's not too much to ask, don't worry about a thing.**

 **SPOILER ALERT! This chapter has parts of the end of "The parting of the ways" and the 2005 Children in need special. Of course, they aren't that revealing. Also, mentions of the Ninth Doctor.**

* * *

One night, Rose had a dream.  
About a man called "The Doctor."  
First, he had little to no hair, he exploded, and then he had hair.  
He kept talking, and talking. Until he noticed her.  
"How do I look?"  
She looked, well, perplexed.  
She felt perplexed.  
That's when she woke.  
She looked at her pillow. She shook her head. Then she whispered to herself.  
"I gotta find the Doctor."  
Planning was something she started from the night she remembered.  
Of course, she remembered that the Master was probably at the cabin, torturing the Doctor. The Master had revealed his plan to her earlier in her stay, like she wasn't going to leave the Asylum.  
She got out of her cot and looked out the metal bars that kept her. But she wasn't expecting a curtain to be hanging by it.  
She grabbed it and pulled it to the wall for some privacy.  
She moved her cot over to the barred window. She touched the bars.  
They were black - painted cardboard.  
She pulled them out and looked out the window. There was no fencing around her cell (Other than a bit of barbed wire). So, she found a piece of brick that had come off her wall.  
She aimed the brick at the wall and threw.  
The window shattered.  
She climbed up and threw herself out of the window. She looked down.  
She was about fifty feet above the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: Hopes and Dreams

_Chapter_ _12_ : _Hopes_ _and_ _dreams_

The Doctor looked at the ceiling fan.  
It had carved roses on it, which was not helping his pain.  
Of course, it was intended by the Master, he was certain of that.  
He wasn't sure why he wasn't healing from whatever he was ill with. Could it be the Master?  
Controlling sickness was highly impossible unless you were a Time Lord with a TARDIS that was often in the time vortex. So, he wasn't sure how long until he would heal.  
Although he was almost certain that it was because he wasn't eating.  
He was offered food, but it was too rich for him since he hadn't eaten anything in a while.  
Oh, how he missed Rose. Where was she? He needed her more than anything else right now.


	13. Chapter 13: Falling

_Chapter_ _13_ : _Falling_

Rose knew her life was over.

She was still falling, but as she fell, she started to look for a place to land. So far, she hasn't found one. Until some workers that were moving a mattress went under her and sat it down. They both walked off and Rose prepared herself for the landing.  
She landed with a loud thump. She looked at the fence.  
Barbed wire.  
She searched her pockets and found a knife. Why did she have a knife in her pockets, she wasn't sure. She started climbing on the fence, knife in hand.  
Once Rose reached the top, she swiped at the wire and it cut.  
"This knife must be able to cut anything." Rose whispered.  
She moved some of the cut wire off of the fence and got ready to climb down.  
"OW!" Rose yelled. She looked at the source of the pain and saw a large gash and blood on a piece of barbed wire. But that's when the alarm went off.  
"They're just realizing that I left? What kind of messed up asylum is this!?" Rose said.  
Rose got to the other side of the fence and started running. She got pretty far when she reached a forest. The tall, snowy trees were a amazing sight and maybe, Rose thought, I could get the Doctor to take me here once he's better. But she had to focus on now. The future will wait patiently while the present raged at you like a angry rhino.  
After walking for a few hours, Rose found a city. She started running towards her prize. She could find someone that would help her. She could fix this mess. This awful mess.

The city was about a mile and away from Rose and she felt like she could do anything after this whole thing. As long as she could find the Doctor. That was priority one.  
Priority two was to figure out where she was, preferably on the same planet as the cabin. Otherwise she wasn't sure how to get to the Doctor. Some kinda weird teleporter-thingy, maybe since she didn't have the TARDIS, and she couldn't drive the TARDIS anyway, so the TARDIS was out of the question.  
Rose stumbled (quite literally) into a pathway that led to a city park with trees, benches, even a swing set.  
Rose approached the park and looked around.  
Total silence.  
Not a soul to be seen.  
Rose looked at the swing set and her eyes were met with cobwebs and mold. She looked at one of the benches.  
Cobwebs, dirt, and mold.  
Rose followed another path that led to the city. The city kind of looked alive...  
Rose reached it and noticed the streets were deserted. In fact, Rose might have seen a tumbleweed...  
With a camera!  
Rose darted to the tumbleweed. The weed's camera was hidden under the dried up dead plant. The camera was well-hidden under the weed yet still would glitter under the weed.  
Rose pulled the camera out and saw that it was recording. Rose glared at it.  
"Master..."  
Rose sneaked over to one of the skyscrapers. She peaked over the corner and looked down a street. She heard a giggle and footsteps running away from her. Rose started running towards the sound. But then, she felt her legs tense up. She couldn't move.  
She couldn't run.


	14. Chapter 14: Someone Who Believes

_Chapter_ _14_ : _Someone_ _who_ _believes_

 **A/N:** **It's** **about** **to** **get** **dark** **and** **mysterious**... **oh** , **and** **a** **OC** **will** **make** **an** **appearance**!

Rose fell to the cobblestone street with a loud thump.  
The camera in her hand smashed into a million pieces as she landed on the stone.  
"Ow..." Rose whined.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry!"  
Rose looked up at the figure that had just came from the corner of the skyscraper. He had a dark blue beanie hat, with pieces of his brown hair sticking out from under the hat. His green shirt was covered with a dark blue jacket with brass buttons.  
"Let me help you get up." He said.  
Rose grabbed the stranger's hand and pulled herself up. She was no longer paralyzed.  
"Thanks." Rose said as she brushed some dust off her jeans and straightened her clothes.  
"What's your name?" Rose asked.  
"Jason. Yours?" Jason responded.  
"Rose. Why are you here?"  
"I lived here. Until I was taken to the asylum."  
Rose looked at him, surprised. "The asylum?"  
Jason nodded. "The asylum. Yep."  
"Where is everyone?" Rose asked.  
"The asylum. I escaped. Barely." Jason responded.  
"Why is everyone there?"  
Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Some guy rose up, started sending people to the asylum. No connection. Other than the fact that we all lived here."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. It's his fault."  
"Who's fault?"  
"Saxon. Harold Saxon."

 **A/N:** **Dun** **dun** **DUNN**!


	15. Chapter 15: Jason's Story

_**Chapter 15 - Jason's story**_

Rose and Jason found a safe alleyway and sat down on some cardboard boxes.  
"Tell me." Rose said.  
"Tell you what?" Jason asked.  
"Your story. Tell me what happened." Rose said.  
Jason hesitated for a minute, but began his story.  
"I had just graduated high school and was given a college scholarship. I was ecstatic." Jason began. "Then, the name Saxon appeared on the ballot. He won and became minister of Gaxton."  
"What's Gaxton?"  
"This planet. Anyway, Saxon ruined our way of life here. Then he opened the asylum, where we were all treated prisoner."  
"Wow." Rose started. "No wonder it looks like a prison. But if it's technically a prison, then why was I brainwashed?"  
"Not sure. Maybe since you're not from here, they wanted to make sure you felt like you were in a real asylum. Wait, you're not from here, right?"  
"No. I'm from Earth. London."  
"Ah. A human. Such exceptional work and discoveries. Bravo!" Jason clapped.  
"You're _like the Doctor."_ Rose thought.  
They sat in silence for a while before Rose suddenly spoke out.  
"Can you help me?" Rose asked.  
"What do you need help with?" Jason asked.  
"I need help finding my friend." Rose said.  
Jason thought for a moment. "Sure. Where do you think he is?"  
"Is there a abandoned cabin? Snowy mountain? Avalanche?" Rose asked.  
"Up north. Been abandoned for years. Is that where he is?"  
"Should be."  
"Well, let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16: Storyteller

_**Chapter sixteen: Storyteller**_

"Where did you get horses?"  
Jason and Rose were riding towards what Jason called, "Mount Aran".  
"There are legends about mount Aran. Legends about daring explorers venturing up the mountain and battling the infamous Black whoosh."  
"Why do they call it the Black whoosh?" Rose questioned.  
Jason laughed. "It's so fast, nobody has been able to see what it is."  
Rose looked forward for a minute. "They better just be legends."  
"But if they aren't, I'll protect you." Jason responded.  
"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you very much." Rose responded.  
They looked at each other and started laughing.  
"So, who's this friend?" Jason started. "Is he or she special?"  
"He is the defender of the universe. So he's spectacular." Rose said.  
"Must be someone. Defender of the universe. What'd he do to earn that title?"  
"Travels the universe and saves lives."  
"On a daily basis?" Jason raised a eyebrow.  
"Yep. Every day." Rose said proudly.  
"Wow. I can't wait to meet him."  
Jason told Rose of the legends of Mount Aran when they decided to stop and make camp.  
"The first and the best legend starts with a little Indian named Abha. Her name meant light, and somehow her name gifted her with the power to emit a dim light. Abha was always ready for her eleventh birthday. That's when her survival mission would begin. Up this mountain."  
"Only eleven years old." Rose whispered.  
"Yes. When she was sent, she thought she had it made. That she would survive."  
"Did she?" Rose asked.  
"Abha climbed up this very mountain and ran into the Black whoosh. She screamed bloody murder, and when her tribe found her, she was just a pile of bones."  
Rose looked dumbfounded. "Why would anybody do that to a child?"  
"It was tradition." Jason began. "Every child had to do it, even if they were weak."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
Jason looked into Rose's eyes.  
"Survive."


	17. Chapter 17: The Horizon

**_Chapter seventeen: The horizon_** Rose and Jason woke up and set off towards a blue box in the distance.

"What's that on the horizon?" Jason asked.

Rose looked at the pile of snow, and sticking right out of the top was the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS! It's the TARDIS. Jason, we found it!" Rose shouted.

"The TARDIS? What's that?" Jason asked.

"The TARDIS stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." Rose started. "It's my friend's."

"Your friend isn't a Time Lord, is he?"

"Umm... no?"

"Okay, good."

"Um, why is that good?" Rose questioned.

"You see, in the prison/asylum, they taught us to attack Time Lords and Ladies. To hurt them they even implanted a chip that would make sure we attacked and finished them off." Jason explained.

 _Great_. Rose thought. _Not_ _only_ _is_ _the Doctor_ _in_ _danger,_ _but_ _with Jason's_ _virus,_ _what can_ _I_ _do?_

 _Wait_ , _the_ _Master is a_ _Time_ _Lord_. _I_ _can_ _use_ _Jason's_ _virus_ _to my advantage!_ Rose thought.

"Can you drive it?" Jason asked.

"I did once. But I don't remember how. In fact, I don't remember anything after that." Rose said.

Jason shook his head. "Let's keep going. We should be able to remember where the TARDIS is."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

They continued up the mountain on their horses, and were soon very close to the cabin.

"Does that look like the cabin?" Jason asked.

"Yes! We found it!" Rose shouted.

Things were finally looking up.

 **A/N: But not for long...**


	18. Chapter 18: Doctor!

_**Chapter 18: Doctor!**_

Rose and Jason climbed up the slope and soon found themselves at the top of the mountain near the cabin.  
"I wonder if it's still buried from the avalanche." Rose said.  
"We'll see." Jason responded.  
"How will we get in if the entrance is blocked?" Rose asked.  
"We'll dig, or find another way in. Or break a window." Jason responded.  
"Nobody lives here anyway. Doesn't matter." Rose said.  
They reached the cabin to find the snow still wasn't gone.  
"Rose, can you run around the house to find a alternative entrance?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah." Rose ran off as Jason started looking for a rock.  
Rose ran around the house and soon located a back door.  
"Jason! I found a back door!" Rose shouted.  
"You did?" Jason yelled.  
"Yeah."  
"Directly behind the house?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Coming!"  
Rose looked at the entrance. She was almost to the Doctor. She could feel that he was right behind this door.

Jason came running up to Rose. "Can you open it?"

"I think s-" Rose paused. Jason's eyes were turning red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jason asked.

"Um, nothing." Rose said as his hand disappeared.

"Let's go in." Jason squeaked. He opened the door and they stepped inside.

 _Grrr._...

Rose looked at Jason again. He had growled.

"Ah, Rosie. I see you've escaped."

"Saxon!"


	19. Chapter 19: Jason's Fight

_**Chapter Nineteen: Jason's fight**_

"It's you!" Jason began. "We all thought you fled after you forced us into captivity!"

"Oh, but Jason Upchurch, you see, you're reacting to a Time Lord. But who is it?" The Master looked around. "Rose's friend! She lied to you!"

Jason turned to Rose. "Is this true?"

"Well, I desperately needed your help and guidance up here. I didn't want to lie, I had to for the sake of my friend. Also, the Master lied to you, too." Rose responded.

"Really?" Jason questioned.

"He's a Time Lord." Rose squeaked.

Jason looked at the Master. "How did you hide it?"

"I can never say. But, your friend, my dear Rose, needed this."

"Jason," Rose said.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Get him while I find the Doctor." Rose said as she started running.

Jason simply nodded. He darted to the Master and attacked the Time Lord as Rose searched desperately for the Doctor.


	20. Chapter 20: Rose?

_**Chapter 20: Rose?**_

Jason gave a death stare to the Master as he prepared himself to fight.

"Why did you imprison us?" Jason questioned. He could feel sweat roll down his face as his eyes turned red.

"Gaxton kind is useless. Human like, with no purpose on this planet. You all deserved to be placed in the asylum and think about what you should do." The Master reasoned.

"They treated us like prisoners!" Jason yelled as he brought his hand up to his face. Sparks emitted from his fingers.

"With good reason!"

"Why did you decide you needed us to kill off the Time Lords if you are one? Don't you like your own kind?" Jason snarled.

"To give you a purpose. Also, follow me." The Master said as he motioned for Jason to follow.

Jason tried to resist following the Master, he really did, but he couldn't. The chip was just to powerful.

The Master lead Jason down to a door at the end of a hallway. He opened the door.

"Rose?"


	21. Chapter 21: Like a Phoenix

_**Chapter 21: Like A Phoenix**_

Rose ran around, frantically searching every room or closet the Doctor could be in.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor was on a table. Small beads of sweat were evident on his forehead, as if he was sick.

"Doctor..." Rose said as she walked to the Doctor.

"Rose... we're being tested." The Doctor rasped.

"Tested?" Rose asked.

"The Master...He's the one who got us here. He wants me dead." The Doctor rasped again.

"Doctor. Stop talking. I've found the TARDIS. We need to get there." Rose said.

"You're brilliant, Rose Tyler. Thank you."

Rose nodded and heard Jason's growling outside of the room.

"There has to be a way... wait..." Rose dug around in her jacket pocket. "My TARDIS key. Doctor, can I summon the TARDIS through this key?"

"Yes." The Doctor coughed.

"Here goes." Rose said as she rubbed the key in between her thumb and her pointer finger together in an attempt at summoning the TARDIS.

Then, the sound.

"Yes! Doctor, we're almost there." Rose said.

The console room materialized around them and Rose soon found herself in the TARDIS console room.

The cloisters rang.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who looked close to regeneration.

"Rose... I can't survive much longer..." The Doctor rasped.

"Doctor, don't say that."

"But if it's my last..."

"Doctor..." a tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

"Rose Tyler..."

The Doctor's eyes closed.

Rose's body shook with her cries. She leaned over the Doctor...

Then, like a phoenix's tears, the Doctor was healed.

His eyes opened.

"Where was I?"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Doctor... how?"

"A bad wolf's tears have the same healing effects as a phoenix." The Doctor responded. He smiled.

Rose smiled in response.

The Doctor got off the table, then pushed it out the doors. He took off his trench coat and tossed it on one of the corals.

"So, where to next?"

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Next chapter is Jason's fate. And the last chapter. Thanks, y'all! P.S: I made the Bad Wolf thing up.**


	22. Chapter 22: Jason's Fate

_**Chapter Twenty two: Jason's fate**_

 **A/N: Final chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Jason looked in the room.

The Master's control room.

Six monitors, each with a different view or video playing. One of the views was the Doctor's room, where he saw Rose enter, the TARDIS appear and he saw nothing else. But, he heard something.

"But if it's my last..."

Jason lashed at the Master.

"Rose Tyler..."

The Master fell to the floor.

Jason growled.

Cries, the Bad Wolf's howl.

Jason collapsed.

Then, footsteps.

"Jason!"

Jason looked at Rose.

"The virus... Rose, it's killing me..."

"Jason, I almost lost the Doctor. I can save you. The Bad Wolf's tears..."

Jason pushed Rose's head away. Then, he closed his eyes.

The Doctor walked in and saw Rose crying over a dead man's body.

He walked closer.

"C'mon."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Can we save 'im?" Rose sniffed.

The Doctor shook his head. "He's too far gone. The virus was too much for himself. His own kind can't handle the virus. The virus... keeps them dead, even with all the healing capabilities out there."

The Doctor started to walk out of the room. Rose stood and followed.

They went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor started to pilot the TARDIS away from Gaxton.

"The virus... how did Jason not get a hold of you?" Rose asked.

"The virus's range only goes so far. He couldn't sense me. Just the Master." The Doctor responded.

Rose nodded. The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Where to next?"

 **A/N: And, fin! I hope y'all enjoyed this story and stick around for a Doctor Who/Torchwood story! Thanks for all the follows and reviews and I hope you stick around for more to come!**


End file.
